This invention relates to a data recording method and a data recording system as well as a data recording medium, and more particularly to a data recording method and a data recording system as well as a data recording medium for recording video data which form contents generated or updated every moment and associated data such as metadata formed incidentally to the contents.
Information that is generated and varies every moment as the state of an event varies includes information which is fetched and recorded continuously in a time series.
As an example, in production of a broadcasting program, image and sound information of a material of a data gathering object which varies in a time series is recorded as a source material, and the recorded source material is edited to produce a broadcasting material having a time series configuration. The broadcasting material is also called contents, and one broadcasting material is produced as a video stream wherein a plurality of events each formed as a broadcasting unit are connected. Here, an event is one continuous broadcasting unit such as, for example, one commercial message.
Where the data gathering object is, for example, a sports game such as a baseball game, images and sound picked up and collected by a relay or an on-the-spot relay are not only recorded as a source material by a recording apparatus but also broadcast immediately on the real time basis as a broadcasting program by an on-the-spot relay. Further, similarly also in a concert or a relay of a stage, images and sound which vary as the time passes are recorded as a source material or broadcast on the real time basis as an on-the-spot relay. In relay broadcasting of a television program, of images and sound picked up and collected, principally images with sound are broadcast, but in relay recording of television broadcasting, images and sound are recorded. On the other hand, in a radio program, sound is broadcast.
A source material recorded in such a manner as described above is subsequently subject to an editing operation in order to produce a broadcasting material (contents). However, since a source material normally is images and sound on the spot for several hours and is recorded continuously, they do not have any delimiter based on the contents. Meanwhile, since editing is an operation of extracting a particular portion with attention paid to contents of the source material, confirmation of contents of individual portions, which compose the source material, is required inevitably. However, since the source material has no limiter as described above, it cannot be avoided to carry out an inefficient operation of confirming contents while the entire source material is successively reproduced.
Therefore, conventionally a recorder grasps a variation of the situation which occurs in a relay or in an on-the-spot relay and writes a memorandum of it by hand writing every time so as to be left, and later, the pertaining portion of the source material is searched for and extracted manually based on the memorandum to perform an editing operation.
For example, where a memorandum during a relay of a baseball game is “Opening game of Giants vs. Yakult Swallows. In the offence of Yakult with the first out in the bottom of the eighth inning, the batter Kobayakawa hit a home run successively in three at bats from the pitcher Saito.” and an editor tries to take this scene into a highlight program, the editor first searches a source material, in which images on the spot are recorded, manually to detect a portion of the bottom of the eighth inning and then manually advances the source material to the portion of the first out to reproduce the noticeable scene of the home run of the batter Kobayakawa.
Or, where, during a relay of a play of a ballet, a memorandum “During the play of Coppelia, Coppelius played by Mr. Komaki of the Komaki Ballet Organization fell from the second floor of the set. Not injured. Mr. Komaki in the impersonation appeared on a wing of the stage and apologized for the clumsy happening to the spectators. He announced to resume the ballet with the csardas. The play was resumed as announced.” is written and the editor determines that it is necessary to cut the scene, it searches and deletes the first portion of the csardas.
In this manner, conventionally preparations for reference information are made by a hand-written memorandum.
However, for such preparations for reference information as described above, it is necessary for a recorder to write a memorandum for each scene while an image to be recorded such as, for example, a sports game is watched. Therefore, the recorder is obliged to carry out complicated operation, and the efficiency in operation is low. Further, there is the possibility that such a trouble as loss of the memorandum may occur.
Further, it is necessary for an editor to perform an operation of searching for a head position or an editing point in accordance with the memoranda from an image material for a long period of time. Therefore, complicated operation for a long period of time is required and the efficiency is low. Furthermore, in order to search and access image materials in the past, it is necessary to additionally provide a memorandum such as a script. Therefore, management of the accumulated materials is complicated, and they cannot be utilized efficiently.